Survivor Series
by rista07d
Summary: Standing backstage with the title in his hands Randy still couldn't believe what had happened out there in the ring. **SPOILERS** for Survivor Series! Slash


**SPOILERS FOR SURVIVOR SERIES!**

**Warnings: Slash.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination.  
****A/N: Wrote this little fic right after Survivor Series and I hope you'll enjoy :) Also my first language isn't English (and this is written at 7am) so I'm very sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

He just stood there staring down at the title in his hands. Only vaguely aware of Cody's arms around his waist as the younger man hugged him close. He still couldn't believe what had happened out there. That John had really done the right thing and played it fair. Something the older man said he would do, but that Randy honestly doubted he would do. He knew all to well how important this business was for John, how he lived to entertain not only his but all the WWE fans. So for John to really allow himself to get fired was a big shock to him. Yeah of course he had said things to John over the past few weeks and he really stood behind everything he said, but still. Would John really be gone? It couldn't be... right? They couldn't just allow that. After all John was the face of the company, of the WWE. The person all the little kids -including his own daughter- looked up too and admired. They couldn't let him get fired like that, he wouldn't allow...

"John." Cody's soft and sudden whisper pulled him out of his thought. Looking up he saw that John finally made his way to the back, looking around rather lost. Pushing the WWE title in Cody's hands he quickly walked over to his long time lover and pulled him into his arms. Hiding his face in John's neck he just held the man close to him. Taking in the familiar, muscular scent he knew and loved. It was the hug he had wanted to give the older man out there in the ring, but wasn't allowed to as tears were stinging in his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Ran" he heard John whisper. Felt how the older man rubbed his back in a comforting way. How could John be so calm? He just lost his job for gods sake.

"How can you be so calm?" Noticing that his voice sounded strangely strangled.

"I don't know really, guess it hasn't really settled in yet or something" John shrugged.

Randy narrowed his eyes. The older man knew something he didn't and wasn't telling either. "What do you know?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"John" he hissed warningly. It was a clear sigh to John not to mess with him right now.

The older man sighed and rubbed his head. "All I know is that Vince wants to see me tomorrow. Honestly I don't know if he is going to give my job back or just wants to thank me for all my hard work or something. I just know that he wants to see me."

Chewing the inside of his cheek he considered the information that he just heard. Vince was really the only one with enough power to change the whole thing, but would he really do it. He wasn't sure, after all the big guys of the company did more crazy stuff, so who said firing John Cena wasn't one of them.

"But it doesn't really matter, I made my choice" John followed more sadly. "I really had to made this decision and in the end it just wasn't worth. I wasn't willing to give up my pride and everything I worked so hard for away just to keep my job." Randy nodded. He didn't like it, but he understood that. "So if they are gonna give me my job back that's great, amazing even. But if they don't, so be it. Like I said, I made my choice."

He kissed John, soft and sweetly before resting their foreheads together. "You have know idea how much I admire you right now" he whispered. It really took a great amount of guts to make the decision John had made that night. So although he was incredible sad about his lover getting fired he was also very proud of him.

"I know" John whispered. "Now come on and let's go back to the hotel and celebrate you retaining you're title" he followed with a soft smile, before looking around confused. "Where exactly is the title?"

"Uhm... well" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Damn what did he do with the title again? He had it before he saw John and than...

"Here." Cody appeared next to him out of nowhere, handing him his title. Taking it he gave the younger man a thankful smile. He had completely forgotten he even gave it to the younger man though.

"Come on, let's get changed" John said, pulling him to the locker room they shared.

Following his lover he silently hoped... No prayed that Vince gave John the news that he wasn't fired. And if that didn't happen they would have a very angry WWE Champion in the ring at Raw tomorrow night, because he wasn't just going to let this happen. They couldn't just do this to John, not after all the things he did for this business.

****FIN** **

**A/N: So let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
